The Nightmare Legion Episode One
by Mynerva
Summary: Double the Pleasure - With Rinoa now well enough to tell them what happened to her can Hope and Squall discover the where-abouts of Light and the others before more people are hurt? Part two in the Nightmare Legion series. Some Fang/Vanille.


The last few days had been uneventful and very easy living for Hope. Being used to a much faster pace meant he bored halfway through the first day and so Laguna had suggested he started school. It sounded good on paper but Hope didn't really see the point, after all he would be leaving in the next few days. His argument was sound till Squall surprised him with the news that he could continue those studies on Garden, since it was basically, an academy.

Wonderful.

Still muttering darkly about this newest addition to his overly complicated life, he trudged sombrely into Caplins office. The tall doctor stood from his desk, pleased to see him it seemed. The guy looked unkempt, like he had been cooped up in the little room all night and all day.

"Hope, finally. I had thought you forgotten our arrangement." Caplin led the way into another room, indicating a large leather seat and that Hope should seat himself upon it.

"Not at all, things are just a little crazy right now." He hopped up onto the seat, his feet far enough off the floor that he could swing them until Caplin hit a button and the high back reclined till Hope was more or less laid down. "Who am I kidding, things are a lot crazy right now." He got comfortable, his hands threaded together across his stomach.

"I can understand that." Caplin smiled kindly. "You're quite the enigma and undoubtedly curious events will surround you, making your life interesting to say the least."

"You can say that again." Hope sighed and looked to his right where Caplin stood holding one monster of a needle. "Uhm…what's that for!?" He sat up, wondering weather to run for the door.

Caplin looked at Hope, smiling but he failed at the whole reassurance thing since he still held the needle.

"Well I thought we could start with a few blood tests."

"Does the needle have to be that big?" Caplin laughed, his brown eyes kind as he gently pushed Hope back down.

"Trust me."

"It's hard to trust anyone holding a weapon!" Caplin chuckled and Hope got the impression that he didn't do that very often.

"I promise it will not hurt. Why don't you close your eyes and just think of something else?"

Hope didn't look convinced. It wasn't going to work, but he done as he was told. If he could stand against a Behemoth, he could handle this.

"All done." Caplin announced and Hope cracked an eye open, looking down at his arm, where Caplin now rubbed the area with a cotton bud. "Told you." Hope smiled and sat up, holding the bud in place till the puncture stopped bleeding which didn't take long.

"Okay, so that wasn't so bad. I'm betting these tests get worse?"

"Not at all." Caplin said as he scribbled something on the little tube filled with Hopes blood. "I know I may seem brash and insensitive at times, that's not to say I don't care about others welfare." He peered over the rim of his glasses. "I am a doctor after all."

"Right."

"I can't do a whole lot until the equipment I've requested is delivered and assembled in the lab. That will be a number of days from now, so I thought you could start by teaching me more about yourself. Where you're from and where you acquired your unusual gifts."

"That's a long story." Hope wasn't sure he could talk about his life prior to arriving in this world, it upset him to dwell on the past when there was a very real possibility he could never go back.

Caplin brought a smaller plastic chair over and sat himself down before offering Hope a delicious looking chocolate from a packet already half empty.

"Then, you had better get started." The doctor smiled as he popped one of the chocolates into his own mouth.

***

Hope had answered what questions he could directed from Doctor Caplin, but as time went on Caplins questions became more complex, hungry for knowledge that Hope didn't have. Like, 'where do the Fal'Cie get their power' and 'how do the Fal'Cie transfer the ability to cast magic' and 'where do the Eidolon reside when not summoned'? So he was grateful when Squall had knocked and called on Hope to go along.

He bid a cheery farewell to Caplin though Squall just ignored the guy mostly.

"He wasn't pressing you to do anything uncomfortable was he?" Squall asked as Hope fell into step beside him.

"No, he just took some blood and asked me a whole lot of questions. I wish I could answer them all. . ."

"Don't worry about it, no one here is expecting you to have all the answers. As strange as he is, Caplin's a genius. He'll figure it out."

"I hope so." Hope skipped to keep up with Squall. "So where we going?"

"Rinoa's well enough for the briefing."

"She's a sorceress right?"

"That's right."

"How did she. . .I mean I wasn't born like this so. . ."

"She inherited her powers from Edea, former Sorceress." Hope wondered if Edea was a Fal'Cie, he was tempted to ask but then he remembered Squall probably wouldn't even know what that was. "You'll learn all about this in lessons, it's an important part of our history and the reason Laguna is president."

"Oh. He's a good guy, but not at all like any politician I've ever seen."

Squall smiled at that. "No, which is probably why Esthar is doing so well."

Hope laughed at that and entered Laguna's home bounding into the lounge where everyone had gathered, even Quistis was present on the plasma screen mounted on the wall.

Zell and Irvine were sat on the sofa along the back wall, Laguna was stood by the window behind the second sofa where Rinoa sat, smiling up at Hope as he came in.

"It's you." She said smiling sweetly and everyone turned in her direction, wondering why she recognised Hope, for his part Hope was wondering the same thing as until the day before he'd never met her and he felt sure she hadn't been well enough to realise he was even there. "You're the boy who showed me the way." She stood, shadowed by Laguna obviously concerned as she was still weak.

Hope bowed his head politely as she approached, but he didn't understand her words at all. She knelt before him and reached out, pulling him into a gentle embrace and he tensed. He wasn't used to this sort of stuff, he'd only just gotten used to Light doing this when she felt he needed one and even then he made sure to keep his hands at his sides at all times, fearing her reaction if he accidentally touched some place he wasn't meant to. Not that he would ever try, but he was so clumsy when it came to contact with. . .girls!

Finally she pulled away, smiling at him still.

"I. . .um. . ." Rinoa laughed and stood, her hands still on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just had to say thank you."

"Why don't you ever thank me like that?" Irvine said with a wink in Squalls direction.

"Because you, Mr Kinneas are a shameless flirt and I find desperation, unattractive." She stated with a smirk, hands now on hips and Irvine lifted his hands in surrender, conceding defeat and Hope got the impression this happened pretty much all the time. The mood suddenly changed when Rinoa swooned, and Hope held his arms out to catch her though almost certain to be crushed, at least it would save her a bump, but his assistance was not required as Squall and then Laguna got to either side and walked her back to the sofa.

"You need to take it easy." Squall ordered and the raven haired beauty nodded, looking pale.

"I will, but I need to tell you all what I remember."

"Just take your time." Laguna handed her a glass of water and everyone waited patiently.

"First, I want to tell you how sorry I am. . ."

"Rinoa," Quistis shook her head.

"You're just as much the victim here." Irvine agreed, Zell nodding, showing his own support.

"That maybe so, but I can still remember everything I said and everything I done." She looked up at Squall. "I was a prisoner in my own body, but it was I who carried out those acts. My deepest, darkest emotions and thoughts were dominating my mind, like every last trace of hope and care had been drained form me." She clasped the glass in her hand. "While I was, in a way sick, I still remember and I still regret it all." Silence fell over the room. "So, I am deeply sorry."

Hope could tell this was hard for everyone here and so he done his best to remain invisible and not make a noise.

"I forgive you." Zell was the first to speak up, standing over Rinoa, he reached down and scrubbed her hair gently, like he had done with Hope the day before just not as rough. "Now we're even." He grinned and Rinoa smiled, trying to put her hair back into place.

"I forgive you." Irvine followed suit, but just shot Rinoa a casual wink and she nodded.

Quistis shuffled uncomfortably on screen before speaking. "There's nothing to forgive, but if you need me to say it, then I will." She smiled. "You're my friend and I forgive you."

Zell still stood turned to Squall who just shook his head. "I done all my forgiving last night." He explained and Zell grinned.

"Ohoho! Squall you dog!" Suddenly Irvine was standing up and gave the excitable teen a slap around the back of the head.

"What is wrong with you!?" The cowboy stated inclining his head towards Hope and again made Zell aware of just how young the lad was and just what he was again implying.

"Forget I said anything." He quickly sat back down.

Hope blinked.

"Moving on!" Rinoa said cheerfully before her expression turned serious. "I don't remember everything, but I do remember why I was chosen and I know that I was the one who infected the others. He wanted me to be a commander in the Legion, I was supposed to recruit my troops. The fifty-two people on that ward with me were my regiment."

"You said 'he wanted you to'" Squall pointed out and Rinoa nodded once.

"I really don't know what he was, only that I felt it was a man."

"Regiment?" Laguna mused pacing behind were Rinoa was seated. "Fifty-two is a little on the small size for a Legion."

"I got the impression, I wasn't doing quite what he wanted. Too slow." She frowned. "I was replaced with six others, ones of great power capable of dreaming their Legion into existence. I never saw who these people were though."

"Six others?" Hope now spoke, as Rinoa had explained of her ordeal, images had entered his mind, passing through his conscious thought quicker than a spark. "Lightning, Snow, Sazh. . ."

"Vanille, Fang and. . ." Rinoa looked across at him curiously. "Hope." She finished and Hope stood, not knowing what to do or say.

"Y…you mean to say, I was supposed to be a commander and. . .and hurt. . ." He shook his head. "Is that why Snow. . ?"

Rinoa just shook her head. "I wish I had all the answers, I really do."

Hope looked at her, realising she felt just as lost and helpless in all of this as he. He controlled his breathing and sat back down shaking away the dark mood.

"N…no one expects you to have all the answers. . ." He said softly, mimicking Squalls earlier remark. "But…at least I know, a little more." He blinked down at his left hand, his L'Cie brand staring back at him. "But if I was meant to be a part of this, invasion, why am I the only one free?"

"I think I can answer that." Everyone turned as Caplin let himself in.

"Just how long have you been there?" Laguna asked.

"Why, am I not allowed to be privy to this information?"

"Not at all, I just think it's a little creepy no one noticed you." Caplin ignored the remark and came further into the room, smiling only at Hope.

"I believe your 'Eidolon' is responsible for your current state of mind."

"Eidolon?" Zell asked although every one else seemed to be wondering the same.

"A Guardian Force."

"Whoa! You mean there's still one kicking around!?"

"How is that possible? All trace of the Guardian Forces disappeared a year ago." Squall added not convinced.

"That much is true. We linked the decline in Guardian Forces to the shortage of magical energy, but Hope doesn't have a Guardian Force, he has an Eidolon, essentially a Guardian from another world, so it's presence does not require the magical energies of our world, its strength comes from Hope himself."

"But my friends-"

"I understand they too must have access to these beings, but you are the one who calls upon Alexander's Holy light and it is that, which protects you."

"So, Alexander is. . .immune to this magic?"

"Resistant, yes. Immune? I can not say for sure. The act of removing Rinoa's mask weakened you greatly, so there is still something of a fight on your hands if you take masks onto yourself again, but I believe you are strong enough. Further testing will be required to know for certain, until that time I suggest you take great caution not to come into contact with any more."

"Wait, Hope only took Rinoas mask, but freed all those sick." Squall pointed out. "The light he emitted. . ."

"Rinoa said it herself, she was their commander and she 'recruited' them. It makes sense that when the commander falls, the Legion following them follows."

"But at Fisherman's Horizon, Squall removed one of the Legions masks. We all did." Zell pointed out. "They floated apart, like burnt paper."

"This was, the town Hope's friend attacked?"

Zell nodded.

"I do not believe they were real, not in the sense you and I would consider. The six brought from another world were chosen because they 'can dream their Legion into existence'. I believe this ability is also closely linked to the Eidolon they possess. Each member of their vast armies are nothing more than conjurations."

"It thanked me." Squall added.

"Snow thanked you." Hope said softly. Everything Caplin said made sense, it all added up. Squall was right, the guy was a genius, after only a few hours with Hope answering his questions, he understood more than Hope ever did. "He's trapped, and if those soldiers are from his mind, it makes sense they would contain his thoughts!"

"What about the mask Hope wears?" Squall asked calmly while Hope stood getting wound up with every new piece of information. "Rinoa's almost killed her, is Hope in danger too?"

"I do not believe so. Despite being the very thing meant to control him, it seems Alexander has fashioned it into the tool that could save millions from the epidemic. While its intent was to corrupt Hopes mind, it seems it was Hope who corrupted the mask. I would suggest against calling upon Alexander while you wear the mask also, his manifestation into this world could reverse any beneficial effect he had cast upon you." Hope nodded sombrely as Caplin adjusted his glasses, an almost celebratory act. "All this is purely theoretical, but I am confident in my theories."

"Well done, Caplin. You just earned a pay rise!" Laguna stated with a huge grin.

"I'm still waiting for the last raise you promised me." Caplin stated dryly heading for the door. "I will be in my office compiling this information into the Esthar mainframe, if I unlock anything more, you can see for yourself via the interface in your offices'."

"Thank you." Hope said as the unkempt doctor headed to leave. Caplin smiled kindly and nodded.

"It was my pleasure."

"I, really don't know what to make of that guy!" Zell said now that Caplin had gone.

"He's an odd-one that's for sure." Irvine added. "First-class ass-hole one minute, everyone's friend the next."

"Scientists. . ." Laguna summed it all up in one word but Hope didn't care how odd the guy was, he was okay in his eyes. He felt a bit numb after the revelations and didn't know what to do to move on, he wasn't sure he should. There was so much information running around his young mind it almost made him dizzy.

"So what now?" Zell asked their leader who had remained silent for the most part.

"I guess what we need to do is investigate the facility Rinoa was taken to."

"I thought it wasn't possible to get there?"

"It isn't, unless you know how and where you are to be collected." Rinoa smiled. "And I do."

***

After getting changed into a clean SeeD cadet uniform, Hope grabbed his boomerang and boarded the Ragnarok. He felt a strange sense of familiarity with that word, like it was important, but he couldn't remember.

"Come on little dude!" Zell said, passing Hope into the ship and forgetting the brief spell of confusion, he followed. There was a minute or two while Squall said goodbye to Rinoa and soon they were on their way. Hope watched out of the window as the whole world went by at an amazing speed, he noted the Ragnarok ran a lot smoother than the craft back on Cocoon despite going much faster.

"We'll be there well before nightfall at this rate." Irvine commented as he performed some quick maintenance on his rifle.

"Plenty of time to set up the ambush." Squall assured.

"Will the four of us be enough to over-power the ferries crew?" Hope asked, worried there might be more than they could handle.

"The four of us on twenty-plus guys?" Zell grinned. "Those odds are well in our favour!" Hope had to admit as unsure as he was, Zells energy and positive attitude gave him an encouraging sense of self confidence and he was reminded of the day before and the battle with Snow. Zell had been the first to come to his side when Snow attacked, despite being a great deal smaller he had confidence in his ability and that drove him forward, gave him his strength.

They landed fifteen miles from where the coast line and would have to walk the rest of the way as Squall didn't want to risk the enemy seeing their craft.

"We're going to be taking this pretty fast," Squall said, warning Hope. "If you need to rest, you need to let me know."

"I'll be fine. We had to run every where on Pulse." He started jogging just behind Squall. "If we didn't, we'd either get stepped on, or eaten."

"Sounds like my kind of place!" Zell called from up ahead.

"Sounds like hell." Irvine amended and Hope chuckled.

"Sazh always called it that."

"Smart guy."

***

"I'm guessing Pulse wasn't this hot?" Squall asked as he watched Hope find a nice shaded spot and collapse down. The kid was beat, but he had kept up and they had made it to the coast without stopping. Okay, Squall was impressed but he was also concerned Hope had pushed himself a bit to far and he made a metal note to schedule regular rest stops next time they came on an excursion like this.

"No…not really." Hope spluttered out through gasps as he slowly got his breath back.

"Irvine, set up a look out here." He asked and looked down the cliff they were currently on at the cove beneath. Zell was already halfway down the make shift stairs cut into the face and while it was steep it looked safe enough. "I'm going to get the lay of the land."

"Sure thing boss."

Squall jogged down the steps joining Zell on the sand. There was only one way onto the little beach and that was via the stairs, either side of the little cove was cut off by a number of large rock walls that looked to precise to be a natural formation.

"Not many places to hide." Zell reported. "We'll have to use camo-shards."

Squall nodded. "It'll be dark by the time the ferry is due, we should be able to board it unnoticed."

"Won't they be expecting to pick anyone up?"

"Rinoa said they make this regular stop every night a twelve regardless to pick up supplies."

"From where, I mean there's nothing here?"

"Dollet is only a few miles north, my guess is they send a landing party there." Squall looked left and then right. "The stairs are the only way in or out of this cove." He frowned and opened a channel to Irvine. "Have you found a good vantage point?"

"Sure have." Squall looked up trying to spot Irvine amidst the rocks. He saw no trace till Irvine waved his hat.

"What can you see?"

"Everything, pretty much. Dollet looks nice this time of year."

"Good. You're our eyes, when their landing party is a mile towards Dollet, we'll make our move then. There should only be a handful left watching the ferry. Do you think you can handle the landing party?"

"I'm offended you even needed to ask!" Irvine joked and Squall just smiled, glad he couldn't see.

"What do you want me to do?" He turned seeing Hope jumping down the steps, landing with a little huff.

"Caught your breath?" A nod. "All we do now is wait."

"Can we eat?" Zell asked hopefully and Squall sighed. It was going to be a long night.

***

It had been a long time since he and the guys had done this, sat out under the stars by a open fire. In the early days, before the fall of Ultimecia and before the Garden was mobile, they would often be sat like this just chatting away. Well, not that Squall was the chatting type but these days he made more of an effort and even smiled more, something that Zell had noticed.

"Oh this takes me back!" Zell said, leaning back to rest on his elbows, neck craned back so he could look up at the stars. "Don't get me wrong, I love having all those fancy toys but, I've missed this!"

"I hear you." Irvine said, his voice partially muffled by the Stetson covering his face as he lay casually on the grass with hands behind his head. "Nothing beats an open fire and undercooked food."

"Speaking of which." Zell turned as Hope came back from behind the bush and he shot the lad a grin.

"Yeah I probably should have warned you about the sausages." He got up and fished out his canteen from his bag and handed it to Hope who took it, still looking pale.

"I don't know how you can eat that stuff." Hope seemed to gag just thinking about it. "I mean. . .I've eaten raw Behemoth liver and that tasted better than those meals you have."

"Oh come on!" Zell sighed. "They're not that bad."

"No, they are." Squall said with a smile. "You're the only one who ever eats them, that should tell you something."

"I just thought you guys we're being good to me!"

"And we thought you were doing us a favour." Zell shrugged and sat back down, just as Irvine got up silently, not looking at any of them before dusting himself up and headed higher into cliff wall. Zell shot Squall a look and his friend just shrugged.

"I…is he ok?" Hope asked and Zell nodded.

"He gets like this just before an assignment. It's his way."

"Why?" Hope was just curious, but Zell didn't really want to disclose such personal information, it just wasn't his place.

"He has a stressful job." Squall answered for him and Hope seemed to be happy with that answer. "We better get into position." Squall added getting up and heading down the stone steps leaving Zell and Hope to take care of the fire.

"Do you remember how to use the camo-shard?" Zell asked and Hope nodded. "Show me."

Hope took hold of the device currently hanging round his neck on a long silver chain and snapped in the button. The air itself rippled like the surface of water before settling again, leaving a transparent Hope stood before him. As instructed Hope remained still.

"Nice. Remember, if you move while its activated, the distortion will become visible again." As if on cue, the air around Hope shifted as the lad moved his arm to deactivate the shard and he was once more visible.

"Okay."

"Come on." Zell looped an arm over the lads shoulders. "Just stay close to me, okay? I don't want them popping my new little friend!" He playfully scrubbed Hopes silvery mop.

"Hey! Cut it out!" He laughed and managed to pull himself free. "Don't make me set your ass on fire."

"Ooooh! That's fighting talk!"

"Guys!" They both cringed like children who had been scolded as Squall called out for them to move it.

"Sorry." The said in unison before laughing quietly. "It's his way." Zell said with a wink before running down to the beach, Hope hot on his heels.

***

A strong wind was blowing five minutes before the ferry was due to arrive and where there was once a clear sky full of stars, now an eerie bank of cloud billowed in from the sea. The air around Hope became cold and damp, a fine mist seeping into his clothes causing him to shudder.

A nod from Squall and that was the cue to activate the shards. One by one they vanished, but Hope knew exactly where the others were. Squall was by the large rock wall to his right as close to the sea without disturbing the slowly advancing tide. Zell was stood opposite Squall, behind another large rock and Hope was right behind him. They had been careful to pick their spots as they needed to ensure they were out of the way of the crew as they made land fall. If any of them were bumped into or stumbled over they would be discovered as any significant movement would ruin the illusion of their transparency.

"I see a light." Irvine's voice came through their earpieces and Hope found it a little disconcerting for a moment as it sounded like he was right by his ear. "Inbound from the south-east."

"Numbers?" Squall asked, Zell and Hope able to hear their conversation.

"Can't make it out through this mist."

Hope slowly turned his head to get a look at the horizon, spotting the light just barely through the grey, its arrival along with the ferry was really unusual and it reminded Hope of the first day he could remember on this world. He wondered if he should tell them but decided against it, he was probably reading to much into it, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that this sudden weather was a bad sign.

The ferry got closer and again Irvine spoke, his voice low and serious, almost like he was hypnotised, completely focused on the task at hand.

"Seven, eight, nine. Counting nine." there was a brief pause. "They're all wearing masks. Two women are on board." Hope expected a seedy remark but none came and he guessed it was because Irvine was working. "They seem to be the one's in charge. We might be dealing with a commander or two." Hope caught his breath.

Two women? One could be Light!

He stood, trying to get a look, disturbing the illusion but he didn't care. Luckily the boat was still some distance away and Zell managed to drag him down but it was Squall who spoke against his actions.

"Hope if you do that again, I will knock you down myself!"

He felt bad and couldn't even bring himself to apologise, instead he bit down, trying to calm himself but as the ferry crept ever closer it was so hard. The anticipation and the suspense were almost suffocating and the mere thought of seeing Light again got his skin burning. The last time he had seen her was in that waking nightmare and she had cut him down. A warning of what she would do when and if they would meet again. It was a strange feeling, fearing the one you loved the most.

"Easy." He heard Zell beside him soothe and Hope remembered to breathe again.

The ferry had docked just shy of the little beach, but the water was shallow enough for the landing party to wade to shore.

"Six leaving the boat." Irvine whispered.

"One mile Irvine, not before." Squall reminded, whispering also as the six men waded onto shore. They passed by completely oblivious to their presence and continued up the steep cliff face. They had just made it to the top when Irvine's voice came into their ears again.

"Got movement on the ferry, looks like one of the women are coming ashore."

Hope's stomach lurched and he slowly glanced towards the boat. Sure enough there she was, wading through the surf like she owned the ocean. Her long sun-kissed legs, muscular but having lost none of their femininity. She was dressed in a familiar blue shawl, wrapped around her waist and held there by a belt. Her long black hair flowed softly on the wind and as expected, Fang's eyes were trapped behind a sightless mask the design of which reminded Hope of Bahamut's hide, like it had been fashioned from the dragons individual scales.

She came to shore and seemed to smile.

"Hey Vanille, get that cute butt of your's out here!" Hope's stomach rolled, he felt relieved and also utterly devastated, he swallowed hard and tried to focus.

"Second lady incoming." Irvine whispered and Hope was so close to Fang he could almost touch her. "How are going to do this now boss?"

"Stick to the plan." Squall replied and Hope saw the barest hint of a ripple in the air as Squall adjusted his position, luckily Fang was to focused on the smaller energetic figure as she came running through the waves.

Vanille also wore a mask, again sightless, its design not as complex as Fang's but again it reminded Hope of her Eidolon. Two hands of silver and red, covered her eyes while two more covered the first set of hands and so it continued, passing around to the back of her head, following the same pattern over and over.

She came bounding from the water, wrapping her arms around Fang before locking the older woman's lips in a breath-stealing kiss. As Hope looked on in complete and utter confusion, the two women fell to the wet sands, Fang rolling them over and pinning Vanille down, kissing her roughly with soft moist lips as the surf rolled over them before parting once again, leaving their now glistening legs.

"Now look what you did, you made me all wet!" Fang said and while Hope didn't really understand that, he was very much blushing.

"Oh dear god. . ." Each of them heard Irvine over the earpieces but none of them could reply, all mouths currently hung open. "My job is stressful enough without having to work under these conditions!" Irvine's voice squeaked as he finished and finally Squall answered him.

"J…just watch the landing party! One mile, no more no less." He hissed.

"Did you hear that?" Vanille suddenly asked and pushed herself up and out from under Fang who just wanted another kiss it seemed.

"Oh great, get me worked up and then move away." Hope watched, feeling dirty for intruding on their moments alone, but he had to remind himself that they were not exactly themselves right now. . .that or he had missed some VERY big clues back on Pulse.

"No really, I heard something." Vanille's high pitched voice got higher at the end of the sentence and Hope swallowed as the pretty red head looked in Squall's direction. Fang's expression became serious. She stood and reached for her staff, the weapon drew at the ready but Fang's posture was still casual.

"Well, what did it sound like?"

"A whisper."

"Could have just been the surf."

"No, I'm telling you, I heard a whisper."

"Okay, say I believe you. Who do you suppose it could be?" Fang's mouth curled up into an evil smile as she now turned from where Vanille was focused, looking right at Hope. It was unnerving and he had to remind himself that he wasn't visible.

Vanille giggled and hopped cutely spinning around and pointed right at Hope.

"It's funny because he think's we don't know he's there!" Hope's heart almost stopped but before he could react, Vanille unleashed her own brand of magic upon him. A crippling pain gripped his stomach and he doubled over, trying to protect himself but it only got worse. It felt like a knife and the pain intensified as Vanille twisted her hand slowly around, as if she had the organ in the palm of her hand and was slowly crushing it.

The shard rippled as he moved before the illusion broke completely but that was the least of his worries as he tried hard not to vomit.

"Aww, not feeling well little boy?" Hope grunted, dragging his head back up to plead with his two old friends.

"Vanille…stop, please!"

"Now, Irvine." Hope heard Squall's order and he knew they were moving early to help him. He continued to try and resist Vanille's spell. It became a little easier when the women became more concerned with the shots now ringing out loudly above them. Fang flinched as each shot meant one of her conjured men died, and while they searched the cliff face for the sniper, all six men where dead and gone in a matter of seconds.

Fury gripped Fang who settled her own bewitching gaze upon Hope and the pain increased, enough so that this time he called out but it didn't last.

Squall had leapt from his hiding place, Gunblade pounding against Fang's staff, who had raised it hearing the approach of her attacker. While Squall was on Fang pushing her back towards the cliff, Zell jumped Vanille and Hope was able to think clearly again though he still felt strange.

With a groan he picked himself up and staggered to where Zell had Vanille cornered. She wasn't a fighter but that didn't mean she couldn't dish out her own brand of punishment, Hope had already tasted what she had to offer.

"Oooh! No fair, you brought friends!" Vanille squeaked as she whipped her own weapon into a frenzy, the harmless looking staff revealed three whip like cords with cruel fangs at each end. The metal slithers of pain lashed out at Zell who brought he arms up in a defensive posture, the cords coiling around the exposed limb and the metal fangs snapping into place, digging mercilessly into his flesh.

Zell called out as Vanille tugged back, snatching the cords free and the fangs pulled and tugged their way carving an angry wound the entire length of Zell's left arm.

Vanille smiled cruelly as Zell's blood dripped into the surf to be swallowed greedily by the water and wash away, but Zell was completely focused on his task and he charged towards the girl, not angrily, but with complete and utter focus. This time, knowing what her weapon could do and having studied her style, he was able to dodge her attacks for the most part, but the weapon was unpredictable and he still caught the occasional scrape.

Hope shot Vanille a glare and brought his left hand up, summoning the power to heal, he directed it towards Zell. Slowly the worst of his wounds knitted together and the blood flow stopped, but Zell did not. He jumped up, avoiding the Wand of Thorns as Vanille tried to whip his feet out from under him. He landed but didn't stop, instead he leapt backwards, head and chest dipping low enough to avoid Vanille's next attack which was directed higher. Zell followed the tumble through, landing on his hands and then pushing off the ground with them to land back on his feet directly in front of Vanille who squeaked surprised by his sudden appearance.

She tried to hit him with her wand, but Zell knocked it easily from her hands before sweeping his left foot across both of hers, tripping her up and she fell with a splash into the surf.

"Meanie!" She pouted and seeing her partners dilemma, Fang tried to charge for Zell, but Squall wasn't about to let her.

The SeeD commander was fast and his technique flawless, he did not attack, simply defended. He moved into Fang's way each time she tried to pass him, and would only counter, each precisely timed hit designed to keep Fang's defences high and her momentum halted. It was like was trying to break through a wall.

Hope turned his attention back to Vanille who was smiling up at Zell.

"You wouldn't let them hurt me, would you?" Hope blinked as Zell was suddenly helping her up and he realised she had turned the loyal excitable teen.

Suddenly Zell was turning to face Hope, a hard look to his eyes, his energetic friend was gone and here stood his body. Hope staggered back, reluctant to hurt him, but as the martial arts master charged for Hope, he had to do something.

With an apology thrown in for good measure, Hope sent a great plume of water colliding into Zell's midsection, winding him and knocking him well back, leaving Hope squaring off with Vanille.

"Oooh! Nice shot!" She commended her once upon a time team mate, now in the chaos of it all they were on opposing sides and Hope wished he knew why.

"Vanille, please! I don't want to fight you." He begged, trying not to throw up, still feeling the effects of her sickening magic.

"You don't look so good Hope." She smiled, tilting her head sweetly. "You should really lie down." His eyes were getting heavy now and he struggled to stay awake. Vanille's sweet face danced before him as he slowly lost all focus and sank to his knees. He knew it was her magic, what he didn't realise was how potent it was, but he fought it, he had too.

He was slowly loosing the will to keep his eyes open as the numbing spell one by one closed down his senses, slowly followed by his will. Another few seconds and he would have been sleeping soundly oblivious to his friends ongoing struggles, but at that moment Vanille lost her concentration and Hope was released, as too was Zell who was just recovering from the soaking.

Hope blinked, clearing the vestiges of sleep from his eyes, seeing Vanille laid before him, unconscious.

"Nice shot." Hope heard Squall commend Irvine and for a sickening moment, Hope thought her to be dead and he scurried to her side but found no blood, just a quickly darkening bruise at the side of her face.

"Rubber bullets." The sniper explained and Hope let go the breath he had been holding.

"Vanille!" Hope heard Fang behind him, seeing her partner go down had sent her into a rage and Squall was really struggling to hold her out of range.

"Hope, hurry!" the SeeD commander called as he again knocked Fang back, but was almost staggered as Fang unleashed a bombardment of spells upon him, slowing him down, causing pain. Squall managed to resist them, but Hope could see he was tiring.

With a deep breath, Hope reached for the mask covering Vanille's eyes. Again he was oblivious to the light as his own holy mask materialised around his eyes. He smiled as he realised once he had done this, Vanille would be free and maybe able to help him free the others. With the greatest care he took hold of either side of the mask, aware of how easily Snow's had broken under his touch and he didn't want that to happen this time with Vanille.

It didn't want to let go of her and Hope had to really concentrate. He had to pull with enough force to free it, but he didn't want it to break. He felt a strange tugging sensation in his chest but he ignored it and kept trying. The light around the pair was intense and as Fang finally broke past Squall's defences she charged forward, but was unable to break through the protective light encompassing Hope right now.

Finally the mask popped free, each linked hand of the design suddenly letting go of its neighbour and Hope gazed into it, drawn into it. Slowly he placed it in front of his face and peered through the closed eyes. . .

***

"Well that wasn't a very good dream!" Vanille stated angrily.

Hope blinked, suddenly finding himself not on the beach. He looked around trying to make out where he now was, jumping as something brushed by his feet. He looked down, the light below him forming into a solid wooden floor, with a dusty mat. The light the surrounded him retreated back to reveal a familiar room with large dirty windows. There was a large round table in front of him, a kitchen with large pans to his right and two sets of bunk beds behind in in a smaller closed off part of the room. The movement at his feet turned out to be Bokty, Vanille's little pet robot.

He was back on Pulse.

"Hope!" The L'Cie boy turned back towards the table seeing Vanille now stood there, looking surprised to see him. Her surprise gave way to joy and she ran towards him, putting her arms around him. "It's so good to see you!"

"How did we get here?" He asked, struggling to remember where he had been and why. His memory was all over the place and he found it hard to pin down one thought at a time.

Vanille pulled away and smiled. "Don't worry. It's always like this. Although the dreams are usually much nicer than that!"

"Than what?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, or any body. But all I could do was watch." She paused and turned back to Hope. "But it's all good now. This dream has a happy ending!"

"What do you mean, dream?"

Her face suddenly fell sad and she turned away. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" He shook his head. Where was he again? "I don't know how I got here. Where are we, Vanille?" He held his head as he tried to make sense of it all, but it was like something was stealing away all his memories. Vanille looked worried.

"Hope, you have to wake up now. Please wake up, before Fang does something she'll regret.."

"I'm dreaming?" He asked.

"We all are." She smiled, the room started to fade, consumed by the light that had created it and Hope found himself tumbling from that dusty mat and hard wooden floor as it melted away beneath him.

***

Squall charged for the insane female as she ran full speed for Hope, only to come to a staggering halt as the light that surrounded Hope, collapsed in on itself forming a smaller bubble, before exploding out with the force of a bomb.

Fang was hurtled back but managed to land on her feet while Zell dove behind a rock for cover. Squall being suddenly more exposed, held out his Gunblade across his body and planted his feet. He felt the gigantic force hit him dead on and he lent into it, his blade protecting him for the most part. His feet gripped the sand as he was pushed back felling it shift beneath him. Gradually the energy dissipated and Squall looked up, blinking to clear his vision.

Hope was hovering there, slowly falling to the ground, like some invisible force was gently placing him down. The mask had grown grander still, where before it merely framed his eyes, now it had evolved into a grand plumed helm decorated still with a holy engraving. It faded away slowly, leaving only the boy unconscious in the water and Squall ran to retrieve him before the tide washed him away.

"No. . ." Squall glanced back at Fang as she screamed her fury. "You pathetic little bastard! What have you done with Vanille!?" Hope was still out but that didn't seem to bother the furious beauty. Squall lifted Hope from the water and jumped clear as she charged, launching herself into the air, coming down hard, all the force of her leap in the tip of her deadly tipped staff.

Squall rolled clear, but she was coming again, only the shots from Irvine kept her back long enough for Squall and Zell to race for the stone steps as Fang's anger boiled over, surrounding her in a fiery aura.

"You get back here!" She screamed and launched herself high once more, landing ahead of them and atop the cliff itself. Squall stepped back, setting a dazed Hope down and pushing him towards Zell. With the object of her anger now wedged between them, there was no way she could get to Hope unless it was through the two SeeD. "You rotten little twerp! What did Vanille ever do to you!?" Fang was livid, the mask glowing with a purple tinge. "Nothing! She cared for you! Like we all did! All of us, taking great care so the one weak link in our chain didn't suddenly burst into tears and get us all killed!" Fang advanced, slowly driving the SeeD back the way they had came towards the beach. "And what do you do as thanks!? You kill her!"

"I…I didn't. . ." Squall didn't take his eyes off Fang and she didn't stop to listen as Hope spoke. He parried her attack, one blow after the other, she was stronger somehow, her rage driving her on beyond her physical limitations and the strength of each blow hurt his already weary body. "She's alive." Hope finished and Fang stopped in her tracks, glaring at the boy pressed between them suspiciously.

"If she's alive then, where is she!"

"She's. . .in her next dream." Hope sounded out of it and what he said didn't make a whole lot of sense but it seemed to make sense to Fang who, simply stood there.

"You're wrong!"

"She told me. She said. . .I had to wake up too, to stop you from doing something you'd regret."

The sudden hesitation from Fang meant that Squall was able to make his move, attacking her this time and doing enough to knock her down.

"Pull back!" He ordered and Zell scooped up Hope and ran for the beach but Fang didn't stay down for long and she came charging after them once more. Their only chance was Hope, but Squall could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't strong enough and the warnings that Caplin had spoke of earlier that morning still rang in his ears.

They skidded to a halt as Fang was again in their path, having leapt out of no where. It was Irvine's skill that came to their rescue this time as each time she advanced, the sniper would shoot. Fang was made of sterner stuff than the red head had been and each shot with the painful ammunition deterred her for no longer than a few seconds but it was slowly wearing her down to the point that when a well aimed shot hit her leg she fell down to one knee.

She glared up at Squall, eyes narrowing as she then fixed on Hope.

"You're going to pay for what you did to her." She snarled out and Hope suddenly called out, curling up in Zell's arms, holding his stomach. Squall reacted first, sprinting forward, bringing his Gunblade around in a heavy swing, but all he hit was air as Fang leapt back. "I'll find you again, that's a promise!" The woman ran into the surf but not towards the boat, Squall gave chase but lost her in the mist that had thickened considerably. He stood glaring out into the nothingness around him before heading back.

Zell had laid Hope down and was feeding him some blessed water from a bottle they all carried. It cured most ailments, even magical ones and after a few seconds the painful cramps wracking his young body eased and Hope visibly relaxed.

"D…did you get her?" Hope asked and Squall shook his head before turning to Zell.

"Go check out the boat, Irvine counted nine and we've only accounted for eight so far.

"Okay." Zell raced off into the surf, wading towards the ferry while Squall knelt by Hope.

"I'm still aiming for that facility. I'll call for someone from the Ragnarok to come and pick you up."

"What? No! What if…what if you run into the others…you'll need my help." Hope sat up, ignoring Squall's attempts to keep him still.

"Even if we do run into one of them, you're in no fit state to help them yet." He pushed Hope back down, the boy putting up a bit of a struggle but as Squall suspected the fight with the two female lovers had weakened him.

"I'm not staying behind!" He said stubbornly, resting his arm over his eyes as Irvine came over, rifle shouldered. He sat down on the sand beside Hope, popping a little white pill into his mouth and Squall pretended he hadn't noticed.

"Make sure he doesn't move." He asked Irvine before getting up. "I'm going to see if Zell needs a hand."

***

Hope waited for Squall to leave before he sat back up, only to be pushed back down by Irvine and he sighed inwardly. He hated feeling so helpless and he hated himself right now because he was nothing but a burden and he always had been. He swallowed back his misery as he remembered Fang's words. As dizzy and confused as he'd been, he heard her and understood perfectly.

His thoughts drifted back to Vanille and what she'd said to him, or was that just a dream? Was it all just a dream, as Vanille had implied? He shook his head finding himself gazing up at the stars. He didn't recognise any of the constellations and he felt his cold damp clothes sticking to his skin. He also felt the pain earlier inflicted by both Vanille and Fang. This was real, it had to be.

He found his thoughts confusing, he expected to take comfort from the thought of this all being some crazy dream, but that thought scared him more than actually finding himself in a new world.

Muffled voices drifted over and Hope slowly opened his eyes and turned in the direction they were coming from. Squall stood talking with Zell, but he was to sleepy to make what they were saying and his eyes were slowly falling shut again. He sighed and just gave into it, only cracking his eyes open once more when he was moved and he stared up accusingly at Zell as he disturbed him.

"Come on, kid." Zell grunted as he picked him up but Hope just frowned.

"N…not a kid." he mumbled.

"So you keep saying." The teen laughed and Hope struggled a bit in his arms, trying to get down. Squall and Irvine were going towards the ferry. "Just relax, Hope. Go back to sleep. . ."

"No." He said stubbornly and while it was an empty threat he sure made it sound convincing, right before he passed out.

***

Irvine watched as Squall held the ferryman under the water a third time, this time longer. The one remaining member of the crew was not only human and real, but refusing to talk. The sniper wondered how long that would last as Squall was more than angry, Irvine had never seen the young man so ticked off.

"I got to get me one of those." Irvine stated with a casual smile as Squall lifted the owner of the ferry back onto the deck, coughing and spluttering out sea water. "They seem good for letting out pent-up stress." Irvine got right in the guys face, missing the concerned look shot his way by Squall.

"Please stop!"

"Oh! There he goes."

"Okay, I'll tell you, but please, don't hurt me anymore." The guy was a weasel, skinny, pale skinned and smelt of fish. Irvine guessed this latest dunk was the first time the guy had bathed since he was born.

Irvine stepped back as Squall lifted him to his feet before slamming the ferry owner into a pair of stacked crates.

"You better start talking." The guy nodded, holding his side from where he had collided with the rotten wood.

"Okay, I had nothing to do with what they were doing to those kids. I was just paid to pick them up and take them to the island."

"What island?" Squall asked striding towards the terrified man.

"It's halfway across the world, off the coast of Closest-to-Hell."

"Aww man, not that place." Irvine popped another of the ant-acids into his mouth and chewed. "This day just keeps getting better."

"That's days away." Squall mused. "How does your boat make that entire distance in one night, every night?"

"It doesn't, I don't know how they do it but they use the mist, like there's a short cut to anywhere in the world within it."

"Well that explains a lot." Irvine said and Squall nodded before lifting the guy up once more.

"If I find out you've been lying. . ."

"I'm not, I swear! But you have to help me! They'll know I've told you, they'll kill me!"

"You should have thought about that before you helped kidnap people."

"Come on, it was a job, nothing more!"

"Well consider this your notice. I'm confiscating your vessel and the authorities in Esthar will want a word." Squall dropped the guy to the deck and stepped over him, Irvine followed.

"We need to get to that island tonight, before Fang lets them know we're onto them."

"She ran into the mist, I bet she's already there and even in the Ragnarok, the journey will take us a couple of hours." Irvine didn't want to sound so pessimistic but he was right. "By the time we get there, they'll be long gone." His commander and friend folded his arms, looking out at sea just as the Ragnarok landed and a few security men started their way towards the ferry. "I'll get Mr-Innocent ready for his flight…"

"Irvine…" Squall stopped him and the sniper slowly looked at the hand around his slender arm. "Those pills, they're not. . ." Irvine had to look away from Squall, his stomach acid flaring up once again as his emotions bubbled to the surface. He was angry and hurt, but at the same time he could hardly blame Squall for not trusting him, for never trusting him again and that hurt more than any accusation.

"Ant-acids." He explained lifting his arm free, still not able to meet Squall's eyes. Squall for his part didn't or couldn't bring himself to say anything else, as if he himself suddenly felt very foolish. "So, yeah. I'll get…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Irvine shouldered his weapon as he headed into the surf, dragging the ferries captain as he went. "I don't trust me either."

***

Zell helped Irvine secure the prisoner in the brig located at the back of the ship before heading back to the cabin where he had lain Hope across two of the seats just as Squall made his way up the ramp.

"Is the prisoner secure?" Squall asked not stopping his march and Zell jogged to catch up, while Irvine just quietly left to go and sit by the cells.

"Yeah." Zell answered cheerfully but he had to be blind to miss the atmosphere. "Everything okay?"

"Fine." Okay now he definitely knew something was going on but he knew to press for information would only make Squall's mood worse. "We're heading for Hell." He suddenly announced and Zell stopped.

"You mean the island, not the actual place, right?"

"What do you think?" Okay Squall was definitely in a sour mood and Zell just shrugged, it was all he could think to do in response. "The ferryman provided co-ordinates." Squall explained as he punched the numbers into the navigation system. "We have a destination, lets just hope there's something to find by the time we get there."

"Speaking of Hope. . ."

"Is he alright?" Squall glanced to the make shift bed were the lad slept.

"I don't know. I mean, I've given him two doses of the water and he's still sick. We should at least get him back to Garden before we go chasing after these commanders." Squall seemed to think a moment.

"Kadowaki has limited resources and hasn't been brought up to speed with Hope's condition. As much as I hate to admit it, we need Caplin."

"So Esthar then?" Squall sighed then nodded. "I'll call ahead, make sure they're ready for us, we can refuel too."

"Make sure there's a full team waiting to go too. I doubt they'll be much left to find by the time we finally get to that base, but we may as well go prepared."

Zell nodded once and started making the arrangements as they set off for Esthar.

***


End file.
